Listen
by MiraBlack12
Summary: Lily Evans tinha toda sua vida nos trilhos: uma carreira de sucesso como atriz, um ótimo amigo e um apartamento novo em reforma. Tudo parecia ótimo e perfeito, mas algo sempre estraga a perfeição. A cada momento que se passava em seu novo apartamento, Lily sentia-se mais, observada. E às vezes, no silêncio da noite, os medos dela se agitavam. Você só precisava ouvir.


Você já teve aquela sensação estranha de que está sendo seguido ao andar por uma rua escura? Ou sentiu aquele frio na barriga ao perceber que está sendo observado? Aquele incomodo continuo, como se alguém tivesse uma arma mirada na sua cabeça vinte quatro horas por dia? Lily Evans estava tendo este sentimento constantemente ao longo das últimas semanas, não importava onde estivesse, ela nunca se sentia segura. Não mais. Especialmente em sua própria casa.

Lily avistou a faixada do Second Griffyndor pela janela do carro e o pensamento de chegar em casa lhe enviou um arrepio pela espinha. Dispensou o motorista e soltou um suspiro cansado ao adentrar o prédio. A mulher cumprimentou o porteiro, que lhe lançou um olhar irritado, e se pôs a encarar o elevador por longos minutos.

Observou um grupo de jovens sair do mesmo, acompanhados de um casal. A surpresa em seus rostos foi imediata e ela soltou um riso nervoso ao observar a reação, já tinha visto isso um milhão de vezes, em um milhão de rostos diferentes, para saber exatamente o que viria a seguir. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e seu corpo enrijecer em antecipação. Ela costumava adorar encontros como esses, o contato com os seus fãs sempre foram a parte favorita do seu trabalho, entretanto, ultimamente ela tinha medo até da própria sombra e falar com desconhecidos não estava exatamente no seu top list.

A garotinha mais nova do grupo correu e lhe deu um abraço apertado, que ela demorou mais que o necessário para responder, atraindo olhares curiosos.

 _"Se concentra Lily, é só uma criança, deixa de ser histérica"_ ela disse para si mesma.

Mas o estrago já estava feito e nem toda a simpatia e sorrisos do mundo foram o suficiente para consertar a situação. O grupo tirou uma foto rapidamente e saiu apressado. E ela se viu parada lá, muito tempo depois que eles se foram. Ainda podia ouvir os cochichos surpresos de _"O que foi que deu nela?"_ e _"Qual o problema dela?"_ e desejou que tivesse agido diferente. Sem mais o que fazer ali, ela se viu obrigada a subir para seu apartamento e encarar os seus medos.

A ruiva entrou no elevador e apertou o botão de número cinco. Alguns segundos depois as portas se abriram e ela se encaminhou para o apartamento número trezentos e vinte e abriu a porta lentamente.

Acendeu às luzes e olhou ao redor, e nada, porém não se sentiu mais aliviada com essa constatação. Tirou os sapatos e o casaco, pegou o celular, dependurou a bolsa e jogou as chaves sobre a mesa. Ao passar pela sala, notou a janela aberta, não se lembrava ao certo se tinha aberto ela ou não, mas resolveu fechar.

Se dirigiu para cozinha e bebeu um copo de água, na intenção de se acalmar. Pegou o telefone, discou o número da amiga e esperou a mensagem conhecida. Um, dois, três, quatro toques _"Hey, aqui é a residência dos Lupins, estamos em lua de mel, deixe uma mensagem e retornaremos quando voltarmos"_ beep _"Esta caixa atingiu o limite de mensagens. "_

 _"Droga!"_ praguejou a ruiva e discou outro número enquanto se encaminhava para o quarto.

James Potter acordou assustado, com um grito agudo. O relógio em seu criado mudo marcava exatamente três e três, e ele suspirou aliviado ao perceber que os gritos provinham da televisão, que há muito deixara de exibir o jogo, indicando que ele dormira no meio deste. O aparelho agora exibia um filme de terror, onde um grupo de amigos corria pela floresta, enquanto algum maníaco os perseguia. O moreno desligou o televisor e passou as mãos pelo cabelo na tentativa de regularizar sua respiração.

Um raio cruzou o céu e James ouviu uivar ferozmente. Uma tempestade se formava lá fora. Ainda agitado, levantou e se encaminhou para cozinha, em busca de um copo de água. Pela janela, viu os primeiros pingos de chuva caírem e sentiu a calma lhe dominar a medida que o barulho se tornava constante. A água gelada demais, desceu dolorosamente por sua garganta e ele soltou um grunhido de protesto ao depositar o copo na pia. Perdeu mais alguns minutos observando a chuva antes de voltar para cama e só o fez quando o frio começou a lhe incomodar.

Retornou para o quarto completamente recomposto e desperto. Sem interesse nenhum em assistir, pegou o celular do criado mudo em busca de algum entretenimento, agora que perdera o sono. Desbloqueou o aparelho e sentiu o ar esvair lentamente de seus pulmões. A notificação de: você tem 8 novas mensagens de voz, de Ruiva, acabou com toda a sua calma recém adquirida. James se sentou e apertou o botão ouvir:

Beep.

 _"Hey, eu só queria dizer que cheguei bem. Você acredita que eu fui rude com um fã hoje? Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Acho que estou pirando... "_

Beep.

 _"Sou eu novamente, você está por aí? Não consigo dormir. Me liga. "_ A ruiva estava meio rouca e ele ouviu algo se quebrando ao fundo.

Beep.

 _"James, e-eu a-acho que têm alguém aqui, eu sei que é coisa da minha cabeça...mas a sensação é tão real. Eu tenho que ir embora daqui. "_ A mulher sussurrou e ele teve que se esforçar para entender o que ela disse.

Beep.

 _"Oi, estou indo para um hotel... me liga."_ Ouviu os cobertores sendo jogados no chão e passos rápidos.

Beep.

Potter ouviu as chaves caindo no chão enquanto ela falava nervosamente:

 _"Eu vou estar no Diagon Alley, você sabe onde é."_

Beep.

 _"James, cadê você? Me liga por favor."_ Lily estava ofegante, sua voz estava entrecortada e ela tinha um tom mais histérico. Parecia estar correndo.

Beep.

 _"Me ajuda! Têm alguém me seguindo. "_ Lily soava totalmente desesperada agora, e ele podia jurar que ela estava chorando.

Beep.

 _"James..."_ A mensagem foi cortada por um barulho agudo e o som de algo caindo.

Beep.

 _"Você não tem mais mensagens."_


End file.
